Patience Is A Virtue
by Kallias Grimm
Summary: Dave and Kurt get distracted whilst watching a film and begin to explore what they both want. Cue eager but awkward first times. Contains male on male sex scenes. Kurtofsky. One shot. Don't like this ship or the subject, please scroll on by :


**Authors note: I think it goes without saying this is a bit of wish fulfilling, smutty Kurtofsky fun, and I obviously don't own either of the characters.**

**Brokeback Mountain was chosen because I know people consider that film a joke now, but I think its great :D**

**If you don't like this ship or homosexual sex scenes, please do not read and keep your dislike to yourself :)**

* * *

If someone had told Dave Karofsky a year ago that he would be watching Brokeback Mountain he would have either laughed in their face or knocked their teeth out. Add Kurt Hummel and dim lighting to the mixture and they'd be walking away with a broken jaw.

But here he was, sitting on Kurt's enormous sofa, in the dark, with an arm around the smaller boy, watching what was considered one of the gayest films of all time. And it wasn't that bad. It was nice actually.

This was part of a film trade the two of them had agreed on: Dave was to watch Brokeback Mountain and in exchange Kurt agreed to watch Rock-n-Rolla. The trade had actually been Dave's idea, a cunning plan to get Kurt to watch a good film for a change. But when Kurt happily agreed, he knew he had made a mistake.

'_Sure, I'll watch that, no problem.' _

'_Really?' Dave asked, surprised._

'_Yeah sure. Now,' Kurt put a finger to his chin and tapped it, 'what should my film choice be?'_

_Dave felt the colour drain from his face. Kurt smirked. 'I'll be sure to think of a good one.'_

'_Can't you just tell me now, get it over with?'_

'_No, I think I'll wait until we actually watch them. It'll be a nice surprise.'_

'_Kurt come on…' Dave whined but Kurt just shook his head._

'_Patience is a virtue.' _

Dave had kicked up a bit of fuss when Kurt pulled the DVD off the shelf, but the younger boy had refused to give in.

'We've already watched your movie,' Kurt reminded him, 'now it's time for mine.'

'Oh come on! It's just so…' he paused as he thought of the word.

'Gay?' Kurt said with a raised eyebrow.

'Well yeah.'

'In case you've forgotten David,' Kurt said as he joined him back on the sofa, 'we are gay as well.'

The older boy had kept his mouth shut after that and did his best to keep his comments to himself and the scoffing to a minimum. Kurt rewarded his good behaviour by curling up next to him and resting his head on Dave's shoulder. He nuzzled in a little more when Dave stretched his arm around and held him securely.

The film really wasn't that bad. It was a bit weird seeing the Joker having sex with a guy in a tent and sometimes he had a hard time working out what they were actually saying - there was a lot of mumbling. But it was funny at points, and the chemistry between the two men was actually quite engaging.

Kurt had obviously watched this before because his grip on Dave increased a little just before the sad parts came along. He also reacted differently when the more fun parts came along - he had a tendency to squirm against Dave when the two guys kissed. The kiss during the reunion was enough to make Kurt practically throw himself on Dave's lap.

'Are you all right?' Dave finally asked as Kurt wriggled against him.

'Uh huh…' Kurt replied, his eyes locked on the screen but his body still moving against Dave's.

'You're such a fidget.'

'Sorry.' Kurt said absentmindedly, his fingers tracing circles on Dave's stomach.

'Kurt?'

'Yeah?'

Dave pressed his lips to Kurt's and kissed him gently, earning a gasp from the smaller boy. Kurt happily kissed him back before Dave pulled away.

'What was that for?' Kurt asked, a little breathless.

'I thought maybe you'd prefer to do this…'

'What makes you think that?' Kurt smirked.

'Well you've been wriggling against me for the last hour and a half,' Dave said softly, 'I thought maybe you found me more interesting…'

As he spoke, Dave's long fingers had started to trace along Kurt's thigh, settling on his hip. Kurt's cheeks were flushed red as he stared at the older boy. He felt his mouth go dry when he felt Dave's other hand creep up along his back, gently grazing his skin.

_This is it. Now or never. Do or die. Okay perhaps that's a little dramatic. But what if I don't get this chance again? We're alone. He's touching me. I want him. He wants me. What do I do? What if I embarrass myself? What if-_

'Kurt?' Dave said gently, the hand on his hip now pushing up Kurt's shirt.

'Huh? Yeah?' Kurt blinked back to reality.

'You all right?'

'Yeah,' Kurt said breathlessly, 'I'm okay…'

Kurt flinched instinctively when Dave's finger tips crept into the top of his jeans. Dave looked nervously at him and pulled his hand away. 'Sorry.'

'No, it's all right,' Kurt insisted, cupping Dave's cheek, 'just took me by surprise.'

'You sure?' Dave asked, unconvinced.

Kurt leaned over to him and kissed him on the lips, 'quite sure.'

Dave fell back onto the sofa, his head leaning on the arm rest as he looked up at the rosy cheeked Kurt. The noise of the film was filling the room and he tried his best to ignore it. Kurt noticed his eyes flicking back and forth to the screen so he quickly switched off the machine with the remote. 'Better?'

'Yeah…'

The pair started to kiss again.

Dave loved kissing Kurt - after that first time (the time they didn't speak of anymore) he knew he wanted it again. He often pinched himself that he now had the opportunity to do what he wanted almost anytime he wanted to (as long as Burt wasn't around of course). The idea of not having Kurt in his life was awful.

Kurt felt Dave's embrace tighten at that point and he couldn't help wondering why. He tried to break the kiss to ask what was wrong but Dave just grunted in refusal and again tightened his hold, pinning Kurt to his body. Kurt smiled into the kiss and decided to ignore his questioning conscience.

Their kissing was beginning to get them both worked up - considering they were teenage boys, this wasn't exactly hard to do. But every time they'd gotten this far before, they had come to a mutual decision to end it. But for whatever reason, neither of them pulled away.

Kurt could feel Dave erection press against his body and shivered with anticipation. _Now is not the time to think of Rocky Horror! _He was just as aroused as the boy below him and he moved his hips to make sure Dave was aware of it. The groan that rumbled through Dave's chest gave him the answer he was looking for.

'What…' Dave began, his voice muffled as he spoke into Kurt's mouth. The smaller boy pulled away to let him speak. 'What do you want me to do?'

Kurt peered down at him with a surprised look, his eyes sparkling with excitement, and then smiled gently. Dave was looking up at him with such a sincere expression Kurt could barely stand it. He looked eager, caring and awkward all at the same time, which Kurt was glad of because that was exactly how he felt.

'What do you mean?' Kurt finally asked, speaking close to his face so his hot breath hit him.

'I want to make sure you're happy,' Dave said, pausing to moan when Kurt shuffled slightly on top of him, 'tell me what to do.'

'I don't know…' Kurt admitted, a little overwhelmed by the question. He hadn't expected Dave to let him be in control. 'What do you want me to do?'

'No,' Dave shook his head slightly, 'let me do this for you.'

Kurt looked into his determined eyes and slowly said, 'take off your shirt.'

Dave sat up and did as he was told, removing his t-shirt and dropping it on the floor. Kurt smiled as he did and pressed his hands against his chest, feeling his body heat even more than he could before. Dave looked at him expectantly. 'Kiss me.' Again he did as he was told, wrapping his strong arms around Kurt and kissing him forcefully on the lips.

These simple, nervous commands continued for around ten minutes - "kiss me", "take off my shirt", "hold me" - all of which Dave obeyed perfectly. They were sitting up together, their legs and arms wrapped around each other as they continued to kiss, both of them wanting more but neither of them saying it.

Dave could barely stand it anymore - he wanted Kurt to be happy and in control, he owed him that, but he couldn't help but be disappointed by what he had asked for so far. For whatever stupid reason, he had assumed Kurt would be confident, cocky and eager to take control - surely he's done this sort of thing before?

'Are you okay…?' Kurt murmured when he noticed Dave's kisses start to falter. Dave looked into his blue eyes and saw emotions he definitely didn't want to see: sadness, nervousness and embarrassment.

'I'm fine.' Dave insisted.

'You seem a little distracted… is this not what you want?' Kurt asked nervously.

'No Kurt,' he insisted, kissing the boys neck and collar bone, 'I'm happy if you're happy.'

Kurt kept silent, raising his head to allow Dave more access.

'You are happy, aren't you?' Dave asked quickly, looking up at his lover.

Kurt lowered his eyes, embarrassed.

'You're not happy?' Dave exclaimed, reaching out and cupping Kurt's face in comfort. 'Tell me what to do to make you happy.'

'That's just it!' Kurt cried suddenly, surprising Dave. 'It's too much to make me choose all this!'

'I'm sorry, I just thought-'

'Oh please don't be sorry,' Kurt groaned, nuzzling into the bigger boys chest, 'I love that you're doing this for me it's just…' he kissed Dave's bare skin, 'I want you to be involved as well.'

'Are you sure?' Dave asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders.

'Absolutely sure.'

Before Kurt could say anything else, he was in the air. He yelped before he realised he was being held there by Dave. He instinctively wrapped his legs around the boys middle and eagerly returned his forceful kiss. Kurt couldn't stop himself laughing with glee at Dave's passion, his own passion returning after that slight downtime.

Dave walked across the room with Kurt, his arms tight around him, holding him securely to his body. He reached the kitchen table and he placed Kurt down on it. Not wanting to leave those lips for any longer than he had to, he returned quickly to his mouth and kissed him again, holding his body up with his hands.

Kurt grasped at Dave's neck, kind of wishing he still had his shirt on so he had something to hold on to. That thought vanished when he let his hand run down Dave's exposed torso, a ripple of lust running through his body as he did.

_This is more like it. God this feels so good. He's so soft. God damn I can't do this much longer!_

Impatient and fearful of climaxing too early, Dave reached down to Kurt's flies and undid the zip. Kurt thrust his hip upwards at this new development and Dave rewarded him with another kiss before pulling his tight jeans down to his ankles. Kurt kicked them off onto the floor and grinned up at Dave with glittering eyes.

_Okay here we go do this properly David or you'll never live it down do not mess this up_

His mind was racing as he gingerly lifted up the waistband of Kurt's expensive Calvin Kline underwear. He looked back into Kurt's eyes who just nodded eagerly, his eyes prickling with excited tears. Taking a deep breath for bravery, Dave lowered his hand and gently stroked the sensitive skin of Kurt's erection.

Kurt automatically let out a loud, happy moan and Dave took that as a good sign and continued. He closed his fingers around the shaft and slowly moved his hand up and down. Kurt squirmed below him, his toes curled and his fingers gripping hold of the table cloth.

Dave watched Kurt's face with desperate lust, enjoying the sight of him biting his bottom lip and the sheen of sweat on his face and chest. He made such amazing noises. They were deeper than he had expected - he had imagined Kurt would whimper like a girl, but the noises escaping from his throat were purely male.

He couldn't hold on anymore, those sounds were just too much. Clumsily, using his left hand, Dave reached into his trousers _thank god I'm wearing these stupid track trousers _and took hold of his own erection. He started to pump along in time with his other hand, his own grunts merging with Kurt's. Despite how strange it was using his left hand he knew he wouldn't last long.

'Oh GOD!' Kurt cried suddenly, bucking his hips as his eyes shot open. His body went into spasm as he reached his orgasm. He whimpered as he came down from his peak, a long satisfied sigh escaping his body.

Seeing Kurt cum was what pushed Dave to his own and he quickly came as well, his teeth gritting together.

Spent, Kurt flopped onto the table, his limbs limp. Dave did the same, his top half slumping over Kurt's, his chest heaving. Their bodies slid as they touched, both of them soaked with sweat. Kurt was panting loudly, his mind and body flooding with endorphins.

The two boys were silent as they both waited for their heart rates to return to normal. Lazily Kurt reached out and stroked Dave's hair and breathed, 'we definitely have to do that again…'

* * *

**Authors note: This is my first time writing (and sharing at least) this sort of thing, so excuse me if it seems a little awkward. I can tell you now that the sex lives of two men is definitely not my area of expertise, but I thought I'd give it a go anyway.**

**I hope you all enjoyed. **


End file.
